


passer une nuit blanche

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Double Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Andersen, on his own scars and Dantes'.
Relationships: Hans Christian Andersen | Caster/Edmond Dantès | Avenger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	passer une nuit blanche

Andersen would like to say that he’s not self-conscious about his body, but that would be a baldfaced lie, and he’s in the business of telling truths.

Blackened burns and frostbitten scales. The marks left from others’ judgment of his stories, the retribution from his own characters for the suffering he inflicted. A childlike form worthy of pity.

Dantes’ scars are different. In summer he wears his coat open and bares the lashes that linger on his chest for anyone to see. Every mark is a testament to his survival in the face of overwhelming pain. Dantes’ scars have meaning to them, the indomitable dignity of the human spirit. No one would dare pity him for that.

(That Dantes is far more handsome than Andersen could ever be, even when he resembled an adult, certainly doesn’t help.)

And yet. And yet when Dantes draws him away from his writing desk and towards the bed in the late hours of the night, he doesn’t hesitate to help Andersen out of his clothes. His careful hands linger over burned hips and scaled thighs. There is no pity here, only understanding and affection. For everything that Andersen is, flaws and scars and all.


End file.
